


Praise

by greyvs



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Multi, NSFW, Power Bottom Glimmer, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvs/pseuds/greyvs
Summary: Adora and Catra team up to have a little fun with Glimmer, but can they keep it together? Or will they melt into Glimmer's words...This story contains Trans!Catra, as well as sex between the three of them.





	Praise

Glimmer let out a happy sigh as Adora kissed her neck, the brush of her lips drawing her to kiss Adora's forehead, arms draping around her broad shoulders. Glimmer drew in a shaking breath as she felt Catra's claws trail over her side, hands winding around Glimmer's waist as both she and Adora embraced her between them; Catra's body was softer than Adora's, but so much warmer as she pressed against her back. She ran her hands over Adora's shoulders, smiling at every move of her powerful muscles beneath her hands. Glimmer opened her eyes as Catra rested her chin on her shoulder, her eyes glinting in the morning light.

"So princess, we leading yet?" Catra asked, her voice rumbling in her chest.

Glimmer hummed softly, her eyes slipping shut as she shook her head, making both Adora and Catra absolutely grin.

"Well, guess we'll try harder, right?" Adora added, looking over at Catra with a hooded gaze.

"Sounds good." Catra chuckled as she kissed the nape of Glimmer's neck.

Catra's hands trailed over her tunic, claws teasing her skin as she slipped her hands beneath Glimmer’s cape. Glimmer couldn't help but bite her lip as she smiled, clutching at Adora's jacket as Catra's hands gave her a light squeeze.

"C-Catra..." She gasped, Catra's claws leaving trails of smoldering heat wherever they went.

Adora smiled at the two of them, leaning her forehead against Glimmer’s as she held her close. Her eyes opened as she reached up, tangling her fingers in Adora's hair. Glimmer pulled Adora into a kiss, her hand gripping Adora’s jacket tight as Catra continued to tease her. Adora placed her hand on Glimmer’s thigh, giving it a squeeze as Glimmer broke the kiss and leaned her head on Adora's shoulder. Catra gave Adora a smile as she slowly started to pull open Glimmer’s tunic, drawing a gasp from her as she felt claws on her bare skin.

Glimmer whined as she pulled on Adora's jacket, looking up at her with smoldering eyes.

"Alright alright off with the jacket." She laughed, tossing her jacket away.

Glimmer bit her lip as Adora pulled her tunic down to her hips, powerful hands caressing her as they slipped beneath the fabric.

"Stop--ah--Stop teasing me..." Glimmer groaned, pulling Adora close as the two smiled down at her.

"So then we're leading?" Adora asked, giving her a smug smile.

Glimmer glared up at her, biting her lip as she clung to Adora’s shirt. She shook her head again, stubbornly looking away as Catra and Adora both laughed, the breathiness of their voices making her bite her lip even harder. Her eyes fluttered closed as Adora's hand slipped between her legs, skilled fingers drawing a moan from her lips. Catra let one hand toy with the clasp of Glimmer's cape, tail waving behind her as she undid the clasp. She slowly parted her cape, claws digging into the soft fabric until Glimmer's hand came up and touched her hand.

"You're gonna rip that. Let me." Glimmer huffed, the fabric blinking away only to fall and join Adora's jacket on the floor.

"No need to pout there, princess." Catra kidded, trailing light kisses over her shoulders.

Glimmer sighed and relaxed in their embrace, focusing on every touch of their hands. Adora stroked and teased her with a steady pace, every brush of her fingers sending a shiver down her spine. Catra slowly pulled up her own top, Glimmer glancing behind her as she tossed it aside; she froze for a moment as they looked at each other, following Glimmer's gaze as it trailed over her.

"Beautiful..." Glimmer whispered, making Adora smile as she looked over Glimmer's shoulder at her.

Catra’s ears folded down as she looked away, tail swaying behind her as she draped an arm over Glimmer’s waist; she slowly smiled as she laid down, her hand caressing her side.

"Thanks princess." She said quietly, her tone shy.

Adora smiled and gave Catra's hand a reassuring squeeze before guiding it to Glimmer's hip. She smiled back at her as she retracted her claws, slipping her hand beneath the fabric of Glimmer's tunic. Glimmer sighed and let her eyes slip closed as Adora kissed her forehead. She pulled away and tossed her shirt aside, Catra all the while making her relax and sigh with every stroke of her fingers. Adora let her hands run up Glimmer's waist, the heels of her palms leaving trails of warmth along her skin as they traced her breasts; she shivered and sighed as her hand settled on the back of her neck, the other giving her a gentle squeeze.

"More..." Glimmer moaned softly, leaning her head back against Catra's chest.

She smiled and held her close, making her whine as Catra's hand pulled away. She slowly trailed her hands over her body, trailing kisses along the curve of her neck as she tossed Glimmer's tunic aside. She relaxed into her touch as her hands caressed every inch of newly bare skin, powerful hands easily lifting and pulling her over the bed into her embrace.

"Think we're leading yet?"

  
  


Glimmer stared up at Catra as she pulled her to the edge of the bed, her heart racing as she felt her unsheathed cock brush against her core. She closed her eyes and moaned as Catra rocked her hips against hers, her cock rubbing against her with a smoldering heat. She gasped as she eased her full shaft inside of her, gripping her hips tight as Glimmer squirmed and clutched at the sheets. Catra slowly rocked her hips against hers, the friction between them making them both moan as her tail waved behind her. Glimmer opened her eyes as she felt a familiar weight on top of her as Adora straddled her waist. The pair smiled down at her as Adora ran her hands up Glimmer's body, drawing another moan from her as she gave her chest a gentle squeeze. Catra let one clawed hand trail over her thigh, practically purring as she spoke.

"Hey Glimmer~"

Catra leaned her chin on Adora's shoulder, giving Glimmer a smoldering look as she slowly licked two fingers; she let her hand slowly fall, Glimmer watching with wrapped attention as the heel of her hand trailed over Adora's body. She followed her hand as it trailed lower and lower, Catra's claws retracting as she traced over the swell of her hip. But a brush of a hand broke Glimmer's focus as Adora lifted her chin, her eyes focusing on a confident and loving smile.

"So, we leading yet?"

Glimmer watched as Adora moaned, powerful body arching over her as Catra's fingers caressed her. She couldn't stop watching as Adora loomed over her, her dull yellow hair hanging like a curtain, gasping with the brush of her lips on her neck. Glimmer shivered and closed her eyes, smiling a little as Catra settled into a steady, even pace. Adora trailed kisses up and down her neck, every brush of her lips, every touch of her hand making her heart beat just that little bit quicker, making the heat building between them rise just a little higher. Glimmer clung to Adora as the two kept up their pace, her fingers stroking along Adora's neck as she moaned.

"A-Adora..."

Glimmer's smile broke into a sultry grin as Adora lifted her head, tangling her fingers in Adora’s hair.

"You are, aah, doing such a good job, Adora." Glimmer mused, the praise in her voice making Adora's heart race, her confidence growing as shaky as her heartbeat.

"G-Glimmer..."

She brushed her fingers through Adora's hair, stroking her neck as she let out another breathy sigh.

"Shhh, you're doing so well," Glimmer soothed, "Just, aaah, just keep going. Just like that."

Adora groaned as her head slowly sank, a moan shaking through her as Glimmer stroked her hair. Catra bit her lip as she looked down at the two of them, already feeling herself being drawn in, her hand balancing her on the bed as she leaned in.

"There...Right there, you're both doing so well!" She gasped, making the two of them shiver as every sigh made their hearts pound.

Catra bit her lip harder as they grew faster, a yearning starting to burn in their chests. Every sigh that came from her made their hearts flutter. Every word made that yearning burn just a little more. They were losing. They were losing and they couldn't stop. Every word, every move, every touch made them want more.

"Glimmer...we...I think..." Catra panted, her eyes fluttering closed, both hands digging into the bed now.

Adora moaned into the crook of Glimmer's neck as fingers caressed the heat building between her legs, every stroke making her shudder.

"G-Glimmer, aaah..."

Glimmer panted as their tempo continued to rise, and she was  _ smiling _ .

"Just a little more, you're doing so--ssso good. Both of you, you're doing so well!" She said with a breathy sigh, her words making both of them moan.

Their pace grew as shaky and quick as the pounding of their hearts. Adora and Catra were lost to their pace, to the rising tempo. Their eyes squeezed shut as they tried to hold it together. But all the while Glimmer had her eyes  _ open _ , watching them all the while. Watching as that building heat became too much, watching them as they began to  _ melt _ in front of her eyes.

She folded her legs over Catra's hips. The two of them shaking as the pace finally broke. As they both gasped and cried out as the pleasure rocked through them. Glimmer moaned and let her head fall back as the tension broke, clinging to the two people she loved most.

Catra wrapped one arm around Adora's waist as she leaned against her, panting softly as she opened her eyes. Adora slowly lifted her head, Catra resting her chin on her shoulder, as they both looked down at Glimmer. Glimmer reached up and tangled her fingers in their hair, gently stroking their cheeks with her thumbs. She looked up at them with a confident and loving smile, her voice just breathy enough to make them shiver.

"So, were you leading?"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing something like this, but I really loved the idea of it; the dynamic was a blast to write. Especially with Adora and Catra playing off of each other, only for Glimmer to flip the script.


End file.
